Live Together Die Alone
by savyrosex
Summary: Erin and Olivia have been out alone since the apocalypse started. They both believe that trusting anyone else than each other will get them killed until they cross a sexist redneck who is willing to bring them to a safe built up town called Woodbury. Things are not always what they seem though. Erin's POV eventual Erin OC/Carl (AU he's 16) Olivia OC/Merle
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey all! This is my first story on here so I am kinda nervous(: anyways this is only the prologue to the story, but I hope you all like it! Lemme know whatcha think in the reviews thank youuu! **

_It's hot._

_I fan myself with the notebook I am supposed to be taking notes in. Everyone else in the class violently scribbles Mr. Murphy's fast pace lecture on football. I on the other hand don't really care. If we actually get to play the game I will learn all I need to know for the quiz next week. I glance to my right to see Olivia staring blankly at her illegible writing. I leaned over to whisper in her ear._

_"It looks like a tornado wrote that for you." Olivia rolled her eyes at me and focused her attention back on my Physical Education teacher. I had plenty of other things to worry about. The Semi-Formal dance was coming up in two weeks and I still had not gotten a dress. I had a huge English test this Friday. Dance practice was tonight, and to top it off loads of homework. I sighed dramatically as Mr. Murphy's mouth rambled on and on about first and second downs._

_Finally the babbling stopped. "Okay so split up into two teams and we will get started." Everyone slapped their notebooks shut and left them on the ground where we were sitting. Olivia and I exchanged glances and went to the team forming on the right. All the athletic and competitive guys were on that side so we would not have to participate much. I strap the yellow flags around my waist. Obviously we were not allowed to do tackle football so instead we did flag. I checked out the other team to see they had blue plastic strips flying around their waists._

_Mr. Murphy shouted some commands and all of the boys started lining up. Olivia and I stood off to the edge casually pretending we were paying attention. I started pulling my hair into a pony tail because it was making the back of my neck moist. I could not believe it was already this boiling at the beginning of May. I raised my arms and rested them against my head._

_"I am going to have a heat stroke." Olivia commented basically panting._

_"Tell me about it." Somebody yelled hike and everyone was moving. "Are you going to the Semi-Formal?" I asked jogging up to where everyone was heading. Olivia walked fast by my side._

_"Yes, I cannot wait! Guess who asked me?" Olivia said excitedly with a toothy grin on her face. I gave her a huge smile in return. Olivia was always complaining that nobody liked her. I don't understand what she is worrying about, she is gorgeous and an amazing friends. She just has to wait for the right guy. I was about to congratulate her when she blurted out not even two seconds later. "Zach Star!"_

_I had absolutely no idea who he was, but I wrapped my arms around her. "That is so great! I am so excited for you!" I said with a laugh when I released her from the hug. The giant smile still did not leave Olivia's face. It was obvious she could not wait. It was going to be a long two weeks for her._

_"Olivia! Erin! Get over here or I am giving you a zero for the day!" Mr. Murphy commanded loudly. We giggled happily and hurried over to where everyone was playing._

_The game just consisted of running back and forth and shouting for the ball that would never be passed to you. How did Mr. Murphy expect us to participate if nobody would give us a chance? It was almost the end of the period and we still had to get back to the locker room and change. However, the teams were tied and one had to win according to the guys of the class. I groaned knowing I was going to be late for my next class. I fanned myself with my hand as the guys lined up to score the winning point._

_A blood curdling scream came from the other side of the field. The bright sun blocked my view so I put a hand over my eyebrows to shield it away. It looked like somebody was being attacked by another. I squinted hard to get a better look. "Get in line Erin!" Mr. Murphy growled. It seemed no one else had noticed the shriek from afar so I sent Mr. Murphy an irritated glare and got in place._

_The whistle blew signaling everyone to play. Confusion still rattled my brain, searching for answers. I must have hallucinated it or something. No one noticed the scream and someone scratching another seemed highly unlikely. I would understand if fists were up, but the person was going towards the other with arms stretched. I shook the stupid thoughts out of my head and got my head in the game._

_The quarterback threw the football to someone way far down the field. I jogged quickly up the grass to keep up and mostly interested if what I had seen was true. I was almost there when I realized Olivia was already up there. She was standing dead still. I quickened my pace, others near her went stiff at well. My legs started pumping faster now. I could feel my muscles getting tense and rigid. Something was definitely wrong._

_I finally reached Olivia and saw the frightened expression plastered on her face. I glanced in the direction everyone was looking and I was not sure what to do. Run away, call the police, or vomit? This person, more like monster, hunched over a girl I barely knew from this class. Its hands ripped apart the young blonde's stomach, shoving the pieces of flesh in its mouth. I covered my own mouth in disgust. In that moment my heart stopped beating._

_The creature looked up from the girl's body and moaned sloppily at all of the teens watching in utter and complete horror. None of us could imagine something as terrible as this. The monster continued to groan and clumsily stumbled to its feet. All of us took a step back. I pinched my forearm until it drew blood. This was real. The bloody thing started sauntering over to us with arms wide spread reaching for us. That is when my instincts kicked in. I grasped Olivia's hand forcefully to grab her attention and started sprinting as fast as I could dragging her along with me._

_As the wind brushed across our faces screams and shrieks of fear filled the air behind us. I could not believe this was happening. A girl was dead. A person was eating her. I tried to think of a logical explanation, but all that came up was a blank. I was pretty positive cannibals did not live in a busy town like this. So many questions ran through my mind. Where is a phone? Who should we call first? Where should we go? Who is responsible for this? What are we going to do? Olivia took me out of my thoughts._

_"What the hell is going on?" She screamed wildly. I glanced over at her seeing puffy eyes, moist cheeks, and the expression I could never forget. Pure terror stretched across her face. It looked like somebody told her she was going to die. I squeezed her hand tighter._

_"I have no fucking idea!" I cried._

I sat straight up out of bed, covered in cold sweat and the breath taken right out of me. I spun my head around quickly taking in all of my surroundings. The morning sun coming in from above, the dark oak walls, the straw that I sat on, and the distinct smell of manure. I sighed breathlessly and glanced over at Olivia soundly asleep. A smile of relief crossed my face and I lay back down in my itchy sleeping bag. It was only a nightmare.

However, it was a memory too.


	2. Chapter 1

I was terrible at hunting. I could not keep my feet quiet against the crackling leaves on the forest floor. I breathed like a seventy-five year old man who had been smoking his entire life, according to Olivia. Snares and traps were complicated and if I ever managed to create one I usually did something to screw it up. I could not figure out how to use Olivia's bow and arrow. The only thing I was good at killing was biters with my knife. Biters did not run away when they heard me.

So todays hunting turned out to be an epic fail.

Once I woke Olivia up an hour after the chilling dream, she suggested we go out to hunt. I reminded her this was not one of my specialties, but we were lacking in the food department. I do not even remember the last time I had fresh meat. The only thing we consumed was canned vegetables, beans, and cold soup. It was not the best diet however, that was all we could find on raids to grocery stores and gas stations. I am not complaining though. It is better than starving to death.

Now as the midday sun shines brightly through the woods, I debate whether hunting was a good idea when we could have just searched for a store. I believe we would have had better results. Olivia steps silently past the trees as I trudge loudly behind her. I make sure my eyes are peeled for any movement. That was one thing I was good at. My eyes could catch anything. It was a good trick in this kind of world.

Something reflects the sun in the distance. I stopped and whirl my head in that direction. I squint my eyes to get a better view and a wide grin stretches across my face.

"There's water over there!" I say excitedly. I feel like sprinting towards it and splashing right into the glistening liquid, but I know that will attract unwanted attention. I start heading towards it, not waiting for Olivia to respond.

It is a small pond. Rocks cover the shore and the water is still. I get to my knees and splash the cool water on my face. It feels so amazing. I wiped the drops out of my eyes and turn my head to beam at Olivia. She does not smile often, but right now she does and I cannot help but savor it. It looks weird on her usual stern face, but it makes the corner of my lips rise even more. I flick a couple of droplets at her and finally her pearly whites shine. It reminds me of what things used to be.

Her smile fades not even seconds later. "We cannot waste time with an opportunity like this." She says and drops her pack onto the rocks. She unzips it and pulls out a towel and a bar of soap. Usually I go first to bathe for unknown reasons, but I tell her to go before me because I do not want the water to be tainted by my disgustingness. It is obvious I am dirtier than her. Last week I had trouble with a biter and all of its guts fell onto me. There goes an outfit and two bottles of water. That still did not get off the stench of death that surrounded me.

I take out my knife and stay on guard just in case any biters come while Olivia is bathing. I face the opposite direction of her as she splashing in the water. I know she is trying to be quiet, but that is hard to do in a three foot deep pond while trying to wash a five foot and a half girl.

I watch the thin branches of the trees sway from the hot wind. The summer temperatures are already arriving in Georgia at this time of the year. I infer it is May based on the color of the leaves. Then the thought hits me. It has been about a year since the world went to shit. The statement makes me stager for a moment. It feels impossible it has been that long.

Something snaps behind me. I know the noise is not from Olivia because she is still cleansing herself. I whirl around and see what I begged I would not have to for a long while.

A man leans against a thick tree on the opposite side of the water. It is not too far away since the pond is thin. His face is plastered with a smirk I dislike already. He looks dirty and sweaty as anyone would nowadays. He has this weird contraption around his wrist with a knife sticking out of it. I come to the conclusion quickly that he does not have a hand. This guy just gets scarier every second.

"Seems like you pretty girls are skinny dippin'. Mind if I join?"

**Author's Note:**

**So I assume you know who this handless hick is? :) Well I know it is a little short, but I wanted a kind of cliffhanger on to what is going to happen between this confrontation! I hope you like it, it gets better and a lot more action soon! So continue reading! Enjoy(:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE!D: It has been a SUPER busy month. My dad got surgery, I had so many essays and tests due and on top of that just regular old homework and kick boxing and afterschool clubs and maintaining a normal social life. Ugh, I am EXTREMELY sorry and I have also had the crappiest writer block. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!(:

Olivia shrieked. She shot a glance behind her and saw the redneck staring at her exposed body. Violently she tried to use her hand to cover he chest and lower regions, but failed ultimately. I snatched the towel lying on the shore and tossed it to her quickly. She wrapped it around her naked body and hurried out of the pond. I kept my threatening stare on the hick just in case he tried anything.

"Don't be shy now girly." The stranger said, "You got nothin' to hide beautiful."

I shot him a disgusted look. What kind of creep was he, sneaking up on teenage girls?

"What the hell do you want?" Olivia asked furiously. Her face was red of rage and one fist was clenched tightly as the other held up the small towel. I would not mind killing this man for confronting us in such a manner. I would not actually injure this creep out of spite, but there was nothing stopping me from doing it if he tried anything. I came back to reality and took my knives out of my belt in a defensive stance.

I saw his eyes notice my weapon, but he chose to ignore it. "I see you're quite the hunter beautiful. The only thing stoppin' you from catchin' dinner is your friend here." This was not anything new to me. I mentally rolled my eyes, but kept my constant stare on this freak. If he even thought about taking the gun sitting in the holster on his belt, he wouldn't know what hit him. Literally.

The silence between us signaled the pervert was waiting for us to respond, but we kept our mouths shut. If he had something he wanted to say we were all ears. He shifted his weight to his other knee. "There is a town I live at with lots of folks, but most folks can't defend 'em selves for shit. My town needs people like you to help train folks to protect themselves and the town." He had caught my curiosity, but now he gained my full attention. "If you come back and join my folks you will be given food, water, a bed, protection-"

"I thought your people could not defend themselves." I interrupted. If what he was offering was the real deal I did not want some bull shit fluff given to me. He looked irritated by my comment.

"I was not talking to you, Legs." He countered sardonically. "From what I've seen all you've done is make noise and shot me lame threatening looks." His words were like a slap in the face. I knew it should not have stung that bad because he was not a role model himself, but for some reason I did not like him making me look like a waste of space. Before my brain processed it anger had flooded my veins, taking over me completely.

The knife that once sat safely in my hand was suddenly stuck in the tree right next to the redneck perverts head. The other blade was about to fly out of my hand, but Olivia grasped my wrist tightly and gave me a pleading look. I had no idea why she felt not stabbing him in the brain was not a good plan, but I knew better then to not trust her judgment. Olivia was wiser and better at going through these dangerous situations without anyone dying. In a way, she was the leader of our two person group.

The only reaction that came from the creep was surprised laughter.

"Well shit girly." He managed through his laughter. "You've got quite the arm there don't ya?" Olivia and I watched the psycho in confused silence. This was not funny. I could have killed him if I wanted to. The rage had died down, but there was still enough left to stick my other knife into that crazy skull of his. Maybe it would be the best for his insanity.

The nut-job finally stopped his ugly cackling and resulted in a heavy sigh. He yanked the blade out of the tree with his good hand and examined it. He cracked a smile at me. "It'd be your best bet if you joined my town." I frowned.

"No way in hell." I snapped. Olivia grabbed my bicep and pulled me close enough so she could talk to me without him hearing.

"We should go with him." She stated as if it was the obvious choice.

I gave her the are-you-crazy look. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Listen to me." Olivia said sternly. "He said town, _town_ Erin. That could only mean one thing, lots of people. We cannot keep living like we do without human contact and not trusting anyone. We have to check it out and if it turns out he is just some psychotic survivor trying to hurt us for kicks than we will kill him and never trust anyone again. Just please, let's check it out."

I had a shitty feeling about this. "Only checking it out." Olivia's face beamed and she turned to the creepy hick.

"So where is this town?"

**Another Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again sorry it took so long, I have been having the most terrible writers block but I will post as soon as I can! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
